The Beach House
by harmony mackenzie rabb
Summary: This takes places after the series.. Rain and Domon find themselves on a beach


The Beach House by melfina_gene_starwind  
  
i do not own G Gundam.  
  
Domon and Rain had finally come back to Japan after the Gundam championships in which Neo-Japan won which in turn lead to that government's ruler ruling space and earth. At that time Rain had left Domon thinking it would be best but she had no clue that she would be used by that government's leader as the person who brought back the Dark Gundam. Domonwas determent to find her, when he learned that she was the one in the Gundam he was pissed. He went to fight and bring back his love; he did so and won. While is was happening Doemon's father was awaken and was doing well. He helped his son win the fight against the Dark Gundam. Rain was weak when she came out but recovered really fast.   
Now Rain and Domon decided to take a trip to be by them selves. Really Domon had decided to take Rain for a trip. Before the final round of the championship he had told her once everything was done he would tell her something. He was going to tell her on the trip.  
"Are you going to tell me where we are going?" Rain kept on asking Domon on their flight to somewhere.  
"I told you that I was not going to tell you so stop asking." Domon hissed. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and brought her closer to him. "Now go to sleep, we still have an hour or two before we get there." So she decided to shut up and go asleep. The dream she had was unforgettable.  
Rain was walking on the beach. The sun was about to go down, the sky was light with all different shades of reds, purples, and yellows. She could feel the sea freeze on her smooth face. The sand was tickling her bare feet, it made her get goose bumps that started at her arms and neck and went all the way down her back. She was so excited, she had been waiting for this moment her whole life. She finally would learn how it would feel to be loved completely. He put his arms around her neck, as he turned her around to face him. She stared in to those eyes, those eyes that were ice cold at times but could be filled with a spark that told you that he was there for you. Those eyes made her weak at the knees, made her head go around in circle. She could not stop looking at him, she loved him so much. Yet she never had told him, but somehow he knew. His heart told him and the way she acted around him and the way she looked at him told him that she loved him. His heart also told him that he loved her and that it was about time that he told her. But he was not sure he was ready, nevertheless he would do it because he knew that it would make her the happiest woman in the world. She leaned in closer so she could smell his aroma. He smelled so much like the ocean. It was sweet small one that she could not stop smelling. As she put her right arm around his neck and the other one on his lower back, he pulled her in for a hug. He had moved his left arm to her waist, pulling her even closer he picked her up and swing her around he circles. This surprised the hell out of her. So she hung on even tier.  
He put her down and was about to tell her how he felt when a big wave came splashing into them. This knocked them over on to the soft, silky sand. Domon fell onto his ass, while still holding on to Rain. Both got socked to the bone, Rain started to shiver. He looked at her with a grin. Wondering what in the hell was so funny, she hit him softly. Then as she tired to get up, he grabbed her arm and pulled her in to an embrace. She tried once again to pull away but he would not let her, he put a hand on her wet face. A piece of hair fell into her eyes so he gently put it behind hers.  
"You know that you are the most beautiful creature on this planet?" He started to rub her lower back. She touched his face and he kissed the palm.  
"Thank you, you know your the-" she stopped, really only playing a joke on him.  
"I am what, come on can't you came up with anything?" She started to laugh.  
"I don't know. Let me see! You are the sweetest guy. Um, no! The cutest, more handsome person in this world. No that's not is either. I don't know what you are." He gave her a smacked look.  
"You know you are taking all the romance out of this." Before she could replay to the statement he placed his hand on her chin and lifted her eyes met his. He then lead in and kissed her softy on the cheek, then on the other one. Finally on the mouth. She was in heaven; she had never tasted anything so sweet. With the water washing up and in between them, and the breeze blowing in her hair. This was the most romantic thing that had every happened to her.   
She leaned into the kiss even more. Wrapping her arms around his neck, he leaned back into the sand. The kiss started to get more intense. He finally put his tongue on her lips, he started to lick the bottom lips, begging for entrance. She gave it to him, they played an intense tug a war that was felled with hot burning passion.  
He pulled back to look in to her eyes. This was the moment right moment to tell her how he felt.  
He leaned into her and put his mouth to her ear. "You know Rain I love....................  
Domon gently shoved Rain. She woke up with a grin and then she got mad that he woke her up from a good dream.   
"What's wrong with you? Were here at the place that I would not tell you or were you to get up in your dream to remember?" He laughed.  
"What? Oh! Yes I was caught up in my dream. It was really good that it felt kind of real." She said while putting her set up in the right position for the plane to touch the ground.  
"Well it was not real but I can make your dreams come true. Would you like that my lovely creature?" He gave her a huge grin. Then kissed her on the cheek. The plane landed and they got off. As they were entering the airport. He finally told her where they were. "Ok I will tell you where we are...we are at Taneichi."  
"Really, why here? This is place special or something?" Rain asked.   
"No not really. It however has a lovely beach, which we get to have to our selves. That is a part of it I reserved." He grinned at a thought about the beach, and what they could do on it.  
"What do you mean you reserved a part of the beach?" She asked with a questionable look.  
"Well, you will see when we get there. I hope you will like the place I am taking you."  
"Of course I will, as long as I am will you I don't care where we go. Am just happy that we get to be alone for once. We have not had a chance to be alone since, well really never. At least never in our relationship." She started to think of all the dirty things they could do. With out even noticing Domon kissed her on the lips. It was a soft, gently kiss. "What was that for?" She asked.  
"For caring for me so much. Thank you." He said.  
*****************************************************  
The taxi finally got to the place that they were going to stay. As Rain looked out the car door, her eyes went wide. She could not believe the beautiful beach house that was in front of them. It had two floors, more windows then you could count. The house was right at the beach line. There was a porch that went around the whole house, as well one upstairs that went all around the house. It looked like there was a pool inside the house, but from where she was she could not tell.   
"Is this where we are staying?" She shouted.  
"Calm down, yes this is the place. Do you like?" He asked.  
"Hell yes." She told him as they were getting out of the taxi. Domon paid the man, and grabbed the suitcases from the back. Meanwhile Rain was walking up the stairs to the porch and to the other side of the house where you could see the ocean. "Oh Domon this is so petty, how did you know I wanted to came to the beach?"  
"Well, I really didn't know that you wanted to came here. I choose this place because it was the most romantic place I could think of. Its as far from the town as you can get, yet not so far that you could not walk over there if you needed something. The place has enough food in it for 2 weeks, and we will only be here for 1 week." He put the suitcases down and wrapped his arms around Rain as she was facing towards the ocean. She leaned in to him more and he hugged her even more. "Now that we are alone I have something to tell you."  
She had been waiting for him to tell her what she knew already, she had been waiting. She turned around in his arms so she was face to face with him. She was going to say something, but decided not to.  
"Well, since you will not say anything, I will. You know I can't believe that I was such a fool. I have had these feeling for you for so long that I toke you for granted. I only thought about fighting with my fists and I thought that I didn't need anyone's help. I was so wrong, but you have heard this before. I am sorry that I have made you wait so long for me to realize that I love you. I love you Rain with all my soul." He looked in her eyes as looking for a sign. Well he didn't find it there, however he found it in her lips. She kissed him like she had never kissed him before. This kiss was one of love, passion and most of all lust. She wanted him now more then ever.  
They broke the kiss just for a moment for her to tell him that she loved him too. Then she grabbed his face and kissed it like there was no tomorrow.   
"Ok, Rain we should get inside. I would like you to see the place that we are going to stay for the rest of our lives." Rain was shocked. Was she hearing what she thought she heard?  
"What do you mean for the rest of our lives?" She asked as he leads her in to the house.  
"Well, I have bought this house, it will be our summer home. I know that it is kind of far from where we really live, but I was thinking about moving into town. What do you think? Or we could always stay in Tokyo and came back in the summer."  
"I really don't care, but I think we should stay in Tokyo because that is where my job is."   
"That's fine you can move into my apartment until we find a house that is somewhat out in the country."  
"Oh Domon you make me the happiest women alive, I love you so much. I can't live with out you. Never leave me, do you promise me that?" The answer that he gave her was a kiss. He said yes in all the ways he could. He asked her if she wanted to go to the beach. She of course said yes. Every part of her dream came true. Except the part of finding out for the first time that he loved her. And this time the dream didn't stop, it continued for a few hours!   
  
  
The end 


End file.
